Confessions
by yaoifan124
Summary: Just a calm day on the Sunny Thousand Go. It's before dinner and everyone are celebrating for having another nakama and new ship. Though other things go down. Who confesses to who? One-shot // ZoroRobin LuffyNami


**Kira: Was in the mood to do a Zoro X Robin and Luffy X Nami fic... don't ask i blame an AMV on youtube...**

**Usopp: Well... i really didn't expect something like this to come out of you!**

**Kira: I know! Surprised, huh?**

**Kaya: Very...**

**Kira: Well, everyone! i hope you enjoy this One-shot!!! I was bored and thought i would be nice and make this! Enjoys~!  
**

* * *

**Confessions**

It was a calm peaceful day on the Thousand Sunny Go. The Strawhat crew was celebrating for having someone else join their crew and for the new ship they got. Their new member was Franky. Luffy was running around with Chopper and Usopp exploring the new territory. Nami, Robin, and Franky were discussing the ships nooks and crannies. Sanji was whipping up a huge dinner for the crew. Zoro… the mighty swordsman Zoro was working out on the back of the ship. Away from the chaos that was happening out on the grassy deck and the rooms down below.

The green haired man always worked out before dinner and since they had more room, he utilized the space and time to work out that day. He finished up his handstand pushups and set his weights down. He caressed his way to the railing, whipping his forehead with a towel, and gazed upon his view. With the sunny sky shining for the last bits of the day. Eating up the hours and slowly moving down over the horizon of clear, blue, glistening water. Fish flipping and rolling out of the water and soaring a bit before returning back into the water. The world was a wonderful place and the first mate loved it. Though he would never admit how beautiful it actually was.

"Lovely isn't it, Swordsman-san?" The said person did not move for he knew who it was. He set a scowl on his face and looked at the ship's archeologist.

"What are you rambling on about?" The first mate gave here a disdainful look. Robin just smiled and walked up beside him, his gaze on her the whole time.

"The view… it's quite lovely, isn't it?" The older woman had a light smile on her lips. "Do you not think so, Swordsman-san?" She glanced to the shirtless man beside her. Her eyes were roaming his chest. His muscles were outlined to pop-out without intention. She quickly let her eyes go back to his face questioning face. He just turned away from her and looked at the view once more, not caring what she was doing.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. 'It's just her… like she's going to tell anyone…' Zoro thought. A smile crept up on him and he gave out a sigh of relaxation. "It is beautiful…"

The archeologist still had her eyes on the young man's face and she realized the twinkle his eyes gave off. His green eyes looked calming, soothing, and… happy. She smiled at this and sighed herself.

"So, Swordsman-san," she began out of nowhere catching the mans attention. "who do you like…?" His face went from calming to a confused face. She continued, "I know who everyone likes on this ship… but not you…. Your… hard to read." She admitted to him.

The swordsman stood dumbfounded for a second then smiled. He approached the woman and cupped her face. "It's not really that hard to figure out." He said.

Robin was speechless, surprisingly. The first mate had a crush on her and she didn't even realize it. Or was he just messing with her? "Why?" She asked calmly, after getting her voice back.

"Your smile… your personality… just- all of you makes me fall for you even more." Zoro spilled everything out, confessing his love for her. He did not expect the archeologist to accept him back. He just had to get it off his chest. His chest felt lighter than before and felt much better now that he told her.

The archeologist looked deep into the three sword wielders eyes and saw no sign of a lie. She smiled at this and was very happy. Overjoyed, actually. She also had a crush on the swordsman for a long time. Ever since she had joined the crew and got to know him better. He was the mother hen of the ship. Everyone went to him when they needed someone to talk to. He always helped solve their problems somehow. Which made her admire him even more.

"So you love me, Swordsman-san?" Robin asked when she was finished appraising Zoro in her mind. The said man nodded. "Well, I love you too, Swordsman-san." She smiled.

The older man was shocked and recovered fast. His other hand went up to grab the other side of her face. She was dumbfounded by his action and waited for his next action. He pulled her face close to his and gave her a light kiss on the lips. The archeologist was happy about this action and put her arms around his neck as his hands moved down to her hips, grabbing them and pulling her closer.

The sparks flew with this fiery kiss they shared. What they didn't know was a certain Navigator was watching from around the corner, covering a certain Captains mouth with her hands. The captain wanted to tell them that dinner was almost ready but found the red hair woman peeking around the corner. So he had to see. The navigator had to cover his mouth from almost bursting out and ruining the swordsman and archeologist moment. Nami knew that Robin knew who she liked and was curious if the man liked her back. So… at this moment she was going to find out, finding the courage to do so.

"Luffy…" The red head let go of her captain and was gripping his shoulders now. "Can I tell you something?" She was looking down away from his face.

"Sure… what is it Nami?" The young captain was concerned by his nakama's action. "You can tell me anything."

"I… I love you." Nami stuttered out the words she was holding in. Making her spill out her confession. If that idiot swordsman could do it, she could too. She felt Luffy's shoulders were still relaxed and his hand cupped her face bringing it up to his eye view. His light, sweet smile was on his face.

"I love you too." The captain felt relieved that she loved him back. He lowered his head and kissed his navigator on the lips. Their arms moved and did the same thing as the older couple. The woman's arms around his neck and the man's hands were on her hips. The sparks flew high and colorful as they kissed.

All of a sudden Luffy felt a dark aura behind him. He released the red heads lips and looked behind him. His cook was fuming with furry.

"You shitty bastard!!!" Sanji raised his leg a tried to kick his captain. The said person jumped up avoiding his cook's kicks, moved to the side, and ran.

"I'll see you later Nami!" One of Luffy's hands was on his hat and the other waving at his new found lover. His new found lover had her hand to her lips, memorizing the sweet, tasting kiss. Then a vein popped and she was now mad at the cook. She waited for the cook to come back around, for she knew they would.

When the captain ran, he ran the way where the older couple was and just waved to them as they looked at their captain confused. Then a furious curly-brow cook came around the corner after him, but saw the older couple.

"You too!!! You shitty bastards!!!" The swordsman gave his lover a quick kiss on the cheek and ran to his captains side. They both ran away from the angry cook. Robin strolled her way to the corner where Nami stood waiting.

"Cook-san catch you two kissing?" The archeologist asked the fuming red head.

"Yes! And he ruined the moment… Where's Zoro?" The younger woman asked the older one.

"Cook-san chased after him too… here they come…" With that said true. The first mate and captain came around the corner with the cook on their trail. Robin merely stood in front of them, blocking their path. Nami walked a bit towards them and let the two pass. When Sanji came by, he was not spared. She whapped him on the head.

"That's for ruining our moment!!" The raging red head yelled at the now floor-ridden blonde. The captain was happy about his lovers action and went to hug her around her waist. She gladly accepted and put her arms around his neck.

"Now where were we?" Luffy asked with a smirk. Nami pushed up off the ground a little and got right to his lips and whispered,

"right here." She kissed her lover passionately.

"So that's who Luffy liked… huh… never would have guessed." Zoro turned to his awaiting lover that he was already holding and kissed her cheek. "What their doing sounds like a good idea." He teased with a playful smirk.

The woman giggled. "I agree." They kissed as well.

"Does this happen on a regular day basis?" The new shipwreck asked the long-nose boy.

"No… Not usually." The long-nose boy responded.

"I don't get it…" The young doctor pondered at his nakama's actions

* * *

**Kira: Like it?**

**Kaya: I liked it...**

**Chopper: I'm still confused...???**

**Kira: -sighs- I'll explain when you get older Chopper... Go play with Usopp...**

**Chopper: Okay!!! -leaves-**

**Kaya: So young... and cute**

**Kira: I agree.**

**Kaya: Well... R&R please.**

**Kira: Bibi!  
**


End file.
